dofuswikifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Barnabassens Flug durch die Raumzeit!
Durch Abschluss der Quest erhält man das Emote Lachen. Seit "Dofus Arena" als Projekt eingestellt wurde, hat sich die Quest geändert: Hier nun ein ganz kurzer Abriss von dem, was bisher herausgefunden wurde: Es muss in Astrub 10,-12 mit dem Panda namens Laotse Nyhil gesprochen werden, der das Verschwinden von Barnabas beschreibt. Er schickt einen dann zum Turm der Dimensionsreisenden, wo mit mehreren NSC gesprochen werden muss. Nach den Gesprächen wird man wieder zurück zu Laotse Nyhil geschickt und muss dort mit einem auf der Karte befindlichen Dimensionsreisenden reden. Danach landet ihr in einer anderen Dimension, wo vier Dämonen euch zum Kampf einladen: *Kriegerischer Dreindreinzick *Verblüffter Zwounzigzwan *Müder Nebeis *Ausgehungerter Gizesch Der eigene Charakter wird zu einer Vogelscheuche und kann 3 "Gladiatoren-Lehrlinge" ins Spiel schicken: einen Cra, einen Feca und einen Ecaflip. Mit Hilfe dieser drei und dem Frischling Barnabas gilt es vier Dämonen zu besiegen. Eine erfolgreiche Taktik wurde (vom Autor) bisher nicht gefunden. Durch einen Bug kommt es zudem zu sofortigen Laggs im Kampf, von der leider nur ihr und eure verbündeten Gladiatoren betroffen seid... die Dämonen prügeln munter auf euch ein, und so findet dieser Wettbewerb schon rasch ein jähes und für euch unerfreuliches Ende. 392px Im englischen Wiki werden für den Kampf folgende Tips gegegeben: * You must defeat Starving Siks-T, Stunned Twentoo, Tired Sethen, and Beligerent Thirtee. They all have 4200 HP, which may seem like a lot, but you will have Barnaby as an ally. (a pig of some sort that does high Neutral Damage, attracts, and pushes back) * You will be transformed into a Scarecrow that is invulnerable with 3 AP and 0 MP. You can summon (1 AP, 1~3 Range, every 63 turns) a Cra (only knows Retreat Arrow, Magic Arrow, and Poisoned Arrow), an Ecaflip (Bluff, Ecaflip's Luck, and Catnip) and a Feca (Rampart, Blindness, and Natural Attack). They are all level 170 and have 2100 HP, 10 AP and 5 MP (You will be able to control them). You also have a spell which can heal 10% HP of a summon that is castable once a turn, and another spell which boosts 100 Damage for one turn in a 1 cell AoE that is castable every 4 turns. Your spells do not have Line of Sight. If Barnaby dies then you automatically lose the fight. * Take down Starving Siks-T as fast as you can. She is the main priority due to her Poison Punch (~350 Neutral Damage every turn). Try to keep them from attacking Barnaby, as they will end up taking his 5100 HP down quickly. Die alte Version der Quest sah wie folgt aus: Kurzfassung: Um diese Quest abzuschließen und das Emote Lachen zu bekommen, muss man sich in Dofus Arena sich einlogen, welches ihr natürlich erst runterladen müsst. Als Kampffiguren solltet ihr 2 Crâ's und 2 Pandawas auswählen, also insgesamt 4 Charaktere! Dann spricht man mit dem bläulichen Dämon namens BAAN und wählt die 2te* Antwort 2 mal, bis man in der linken, unteren Bildschirmecke 5 (oder 4) Karten bekommt! Los geht's nach links, westlich beim Zaap wählt man die Maknala-Insel Karte aus! Angekommen geht man dann oben Links nach Nord-Westen bis zu einem alten, zerfallenen Haus. Dort ist ein kleiner schwarzer Dämon zu sehen, gegen den ihr kämpfen müsst. Am besten stellt ihr die Pandas nach vorne und die Cra's nach hinten. Mit den Pandas nehmen ihr die Kristalle hoch und lauft bis zu dem Gitter-Boden! Dort bleibt ihr stehen, bis die Kamikaze Attacke beide tötet, zusammen mit den Kristallen. Mit den Cra's einfach die 2 anderen töten und das war's! Nachdem Ihr gewonnen habt, drückt Ihr auf den Coach-Inventar Button, in der Mitte der unteren Leiste. Nun klickt ihr auf CARTE COACH SPECIALES. Nun wählt ihr DOFUS VERSCHIEDENES und da habt ihr euer kleines Glücksschweinchen, den BARNABAS! Gut soweit, jedoch müsst Ihr euch wieder in Dofus einloggen und das Geschenk zuteilen. Jetzt müsst ihr doppelt auf das Schweinchen draufklicken, und in Astrub 10,-12 mit dem Panda namens Laotse Nyhil um die Quest zu beenden und das "Lachen" Emote zu bekommen. Viel Spaß beim Lachen :) en:Barnaby in space Letzte Bearbeitung 19.09.2019 Kategorie:Quest